This invention relates to a solid-state imaging device, and more particularly to a compatible solid-state imaging device which can produce a selected one of television signals according to different television systems.
Recently, there has been a wide interest in a high-definition television system. A high-definition television system makes it possible to transmit a high-precision picture and to apply a television technique to printing and film production fields in which a higher-precision and higher-quality are required.
There have been proposed various systems as the high-definition television system. Among them, two typical systems are an NHK system proposed by the Japan Broadcasting Corporation (NHK) in which a scanning line number is selected of 1125 and an aspect ratio of 5:3 in consideration of visual characteristic and psychological effect (IEEE TRANSACTIONS ON BROADCASTING, VOL. BC-26, No. 4 December 1980, pp 113-124), and a European system in which a scanning line number is selected of 1049 (or 1249) and an aspect ratio of 4:3 in consideration of a compatibility with the current standard television system (The Bell System Technical Journal, 62(1983), pp 2091-2111).
In the case where a television camera for such a high-definition television system includes of a solid-state imaging device, the following problem appears. Since an imaging area becomes longer in a horizontal direction, the area utilization ratio on the imaging area of the imaging device is lowered and fine processing in semiconductor manufacturing becomes difficult. It is difficult to provide a solid-state imaging device compatible with different television systems.